


What the fuck, Stiles?

by Comiziale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comiziale/pseuds/Comiziale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pack fought the creature of the week, his pack mates<br/>a) pushed him out of the way and fought alone or<br/>b) didn’t even tell him that there was going to be a fight.<br/>Because Stiles was a human. Just a human. He could get hurt. He could die. He was vulnerable. He couldn’t protect himself.<br/>But Stiles didn’t correct them. He didn’t show his pack. He didn’t serve them their asses.<br/>No. He waited. He knew that rather sooner than later, there would be a situation where he would let them in on his little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the fuck, Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I have no idea how to write fanfiction but I wrote one anyway. i actually wrote this a couple of months ago and forgot to put in on here, and I wrote it in the middle of the night, so there are going to be mistakes. but I really wanted to write bamf!stiles, so here we are. (also English is not my first language)

He used to drive his parents crazy. Always running around, bouncing while he was sitting. His eyes wandering around everywhere he went. Forgetting what he saw, the second his eyes noticed something else.  
  
Well he never actually stopped driving them crazy, he still did it, maybe less, but now his father didn’t really notice it anymore. It has been 18 years. A long time for the Sheriff to get used to his sons quirks.  
  
When his doctor diagnosed him with ADHD, it was at least an explanation why it was so hard for Stiles to just take a breather and slow down for once.  
They prescribed him medication that would help him slow down and would help him concentrate in school and during studying. It took some time to getting used to the drugs. His body reacted now different in everyday situations.  
But he could see how the Adderall helped him to focus and to get his things done.  
  
But even with the pills he took, he was always restless. Restless for powering his body, doing something. There was too much Adrenaline in his body.  
  
The fact that his father was the Sheriff of the town only encouraged the idea of Stiles taking self-defense classes and other fighting style classes to get the restlessness out of his body.  
  
Stiles was excited. His parents both drove him to his first lesson. When they entered the room, he could see that a bunch of kids were already training. A huge grin appeared on his face and he started bouncing again.  
A quick “Bye Mom and Dad” over his shoulder and he was off meeting the other kids. Eager to learn what they were doing.  
Needless to say that Stiles loved everything about it.  
  
He had always been quite smart and he sucked in information like nothing else. The teachers showed him how a move would work and he had already saved it in his brain.  
  
Stiles was a natural. He was good. His ADHD helped a lot in mastering the art to fight. It didn’t take him long to wonder about other fighting styles. Not only self-defense. Karate, Taekwondo, Jiu Jitso, mixed martial arts.  
He looked everything up in the internet and it didn’t take long that he was already taking classes in those too.  
  
The world was always so fast for Stiles. But when he fought, everything slowed down and he could calculate his opponent’s moves. He studied them. And he saw the patterns. Ninety percent of the time he knew what the person in front of him would do and he could act according to it.  
  
Four times a week he went to the dojo where he learned with other students. But Stiles trained every day. He knew that when he would start the day with twenty minutes of slight training he was able to concentrate a lot better in school than if he didn’t.  
  
The longer training sessions were in the afternoons. He would practice his moves and the techniques at home. He also ran to get his stamina up, which helped a lot while fighting.  
Push-ups and pull-ups where his normal worm up.  
  
He was lanky and thin. People couldn’t see that he was a fighter or that he was really strong. But Stiles didn’t mind. He knew what he could do. He didn’t need other people to know. Stiles actually liked it that way. He never even told Scott.  
  
Stiles was the Sheriffs kid. So obviously his father taught him how to shoot.  
  
Weapons where the other thing that helped Stiles with his ADHD. It never riled him up. It calmed him down. His breathing became slower, as did his heartbeat.  
It may took him a little bit longer to learn how to shoot, than it took him to learn how to fight, but he still learned a lot quicker than most people would.  
  
Stiles learned to use different kind of weapons. Pistols, guns, rifles. Bow and Arrow, Crossbow. He was good enough but it wasn’t really his kind of thing.  
The weapon he loved most where knifes. Throwing knifes to be precise. It wasn’t exactly easy to learn. There was nobody who could teach him. But Stiles was curious and he loved a challenge.  
  
So he searched the internet and studied videos. Most of the time he just practiced. And practiced and practiced. Until he mastered another skill.  
  
Stiles never thought that he would ever actually have to use all the skills he acquired. Never in his life would he have imagined that when we was sixteen years old, a curious boy, running through the woods with his best friend, searching for one half of a body, that his life became what it was now. He never thought that that night would drag them both into the world of werewolves and all the other creatures that go bump in the night.  
  
A life where shapeshifters, djinns and fairies were completely normal.  
  
This new life of his quickly turned into normality. And this new normality of his also included to never actually have to use the skills Stiles had.  
  
When the pack fought the creature of the week, his pack mates  
a) pushed him out of the way and fought alone or  
b) didn’t even tell him that there was going to be a fight.  
  
Because Stiles was a human. Just a human. He could get hurt. He could die. He was vulnerable. He couldn’t protect himself.  
  
Ha! If they only knew.  
  
But Stiles didn’t correct them. He didn’t show his pack. He didn’t serve them their asses.  
  
No. He waited. He knew that rather sooner than later, there would be a situation where he would let them in on his little secret.  
Stiles knew it would be fun, watching them realize that he could have thrown them on their backs holding a knife to their throats without starting to sweat.  
  
Stiles knew his position in the pack. He was practically pack mother. If the pups or the others needed something they came to him. Even Derek did. If they had to talk about something. If they needed a hug. Anything.  
And he was the strategist in the group. Every plan came from him. Every move came from him. He knew how to approach a new situation. Everybody in the pack knew this. Everybody appreciated it. Everybody knew that Stiles was probably the most important member of the pack.  
He was the person that held them all together.  
  
So he waited. He waited for the situation to arrive where he would surprise them all.  
  
It took two years. Two years in which they learned to be a pack. Learned to love each other. Learned to fight for each other and to die for each other if necessary.  
Two years of weekly training sessions where the pack would fight. Except Stiles of course. Everyone against everyone. They trained for themselves. And they trained with each other.  
Two years of Stiles Stilinski, sitting nearby, most of the time doing research, but also watching them. He knew exactly how they fought. Their fighting techniques were easy to predict.  
  
It was one of these days. Allison did practice training. Shooting at targets only missing a few. Lydia fought against Boyd, using her Banshee powers, which gave her an advantage against the silent werewolf.  
Erica and Scott fought and Isaac and Cora did, while Derek was watching them and giving them pointers. Every second one was to remind Scott to stop looking at his boyfriend and his girlfriend.  
But Erica was never really able to throw him off. The fact that Scott was a True Alpha made him quicker which outweighed his unfocused mind.  
  
In the corner of his eye Stiles could see that Derek was staring at him. Again. He did it more often these days. Stiles could see that it took more will from Derek to look away.  
Stiles didn’t even try to hide his smirk.  
  
That was the other thing he was waiting for.  
  
For his Sourwolf to finally get his pretty head out of his ass and already admit the feelings he had for his pack mate.  
  
Stiles had gotten pretty good at being patient and waiting for things to happen.  
He knew it would happen soon enough.  
  
And he was right.  
  
He heard Derek scream his name. Stiles could see how Derek put on his scariest Alpha face which only made Stiles roll his eyes.  
“You know that that scowl hasn’t worked in years, right, Derek? What do you need o mighty alpha of mine?” he could hear the dripping sarcasm in his voice.  
“I want you to learn how to fight.” It wasn’t a suggestion. Derek has used his alpha voice. But come on. That has never actually worked with Stiles. And Derek knew it. As did the pups.  
“Okay.” Stiles could see how a confused expression ran over Derek’s face.  
The others had stopped the training and were looking between Derek and Stiles.  
“What? You’re not even fighting me on this?”  
  
Stiles was crossing the small distance between the Hale pack house and the training area where the others were standing. “Why would I? It makes sense. I’m running with wolves. I should know how to defend myself.”  
“Good. Isaac start showing Stiles the basics while-“  
“Why don’t you do it? I mean, you won’t go too easy or too hard on me.”  
Stiles could see how Derek thought about it for a second and then nodded.  
  
His body was used to the hard work and didn’t really need any worm up, but to humor the others he stretched a few of his limps before standing in front of Derek.  
The others had completely abandoned their training and were now standing in a big enough circle around Stiles and Derek.  
Stiles could see that most of them had an emotionless expression on their faces. Those were Cora, Lydia, Boyd and Allison. Scott and Isaac were looking kind of worried and Erica had a feral smile on her face.  
  
Derek started to explain some techniques. Where he would put his arms and how Stiles should react. He nodded in the right places but mostly tuned out. Stiles had learned all of this in his first self-defense class when he was only seven years old. All of this was old news.  
He couldn’t wait. This was it. This was the moment he had waited for.  
  
When Derek finished, Stiles tuned in again.  
The man in front of him was in his human form and Stiles knew he wouldn’t shift. At least not during his first try. He also knew that Derek always stroke with his right arm first.  
When Derek moved, Stiles completely ignored what Derek wanted to teach him. He slightly changed his stance, gripped Derek’s arm that was coming at him with both hands and used Derek’s momentum and his weight against him and threw him on to the ground.  
  
He could hear the gasps of his fellow pack mates. But he didn’t look at their faces. Not yet. He even heard a “What the fuck?” from Isaac.  
Stiles still didn’t look. He looked at Derek, who was still lying on the ground. His mouth hanging open and a confused look on his face.  
  
“Beginners luck?” Stiles asked with a completely sincere expression. His heartbeat was steady and covered the obvious lie. Two years with supernatural people who could hear your heartbeat thought you how to lie without blinking.  
  
Derek got back on to his feet and Stiles knew that he wouldn’t change his approach and would try to hit with his right arm again.  
Stiles did the exact same thing and the alpha lied on the ground just like moments ago.  
  
This time Stiles looked at Derek with a smirk on his face. He moved his index finger to tell him to come back at him again.  
Stiles could see how Derek’s eyes turned alpha red and his fangs got longer and his claws were out. Stiles knew that Derek was pissed.  
He didn’t wait and ask Stiles if he was ready. He charged at the human. Stiles blocked every punch easily already knowing what Derek would do next.  
He ducked under Derek’s arms until he was behind the alpha and kicked Derek into his back which moved him a few meters forward. As quick as only a werewolf could move Derek turned around and was charging at him and Stiles ran towards him, pushing himself of the ground kicking first Derek’s right arm away then his left and at last Stiles looped his legs around Derek’s head and used the momentum to bring Derek’s body to the ground while he himself was standing up.  
  
“Stop holding back.” Stiles said in a low town. Derek only growled at him and charged again.  
  
They fought long and hard. Derek got some punches in, which Stiles was used to in the years of getting hit by other people in the dojo. Even though those people didn’t have the strength of a werewolf. Stiles could still handle them.  
  
After the appropriate time Stiles decided that it was time to end it. He brought Derek to the ground easily. Knife to his throat in one quick motion. The knife Stiles always had on him.  
“I win.” He waited ten seconds and then Stiles got off of the alpha and stood in front of him. His arms crossed, knife still in one of his hands.  
  
Derek got up. His face changed from angry, to confused, to aroused. And Stiles knew that this day was also the day he could stop waiting for the other thing.  
Everyone in the pack was talking over the other. Everyone demanding to know what just happened.  
But Stiles didn’t answer his pups. He was waiting for Derek.  
  
“What the fuck, Stiles?”  
“Sheriffs son, remember? Did you really think my Dad would let his son run around unprotected? He knows how this world can be. I started to train when I was seven years old, Derek. And I haven’t stopped since. All of you never asked. So I just thought I would have a little fun. As you can see I know how to protect myself.  
No problem in fighting off an alpha. I can fight. And I’m a better shot than Allison.”  
“Hey!” came promptly the defense.  
  
Stiles turned his gaze to his best friend’s girlfriend. “No offense, Allison, but you started training with weapons when you were thirteen. I started when I was nine.”  
The human went to the table where the fire armors lay and took one of the guns and fired the whole ammo into the targets in front of him. Next were the crossbow and the bow and arrow.  
At last he took four of the throwing knifes. Not the best kind, but they would do. He threw them in less than two seconds. All of them, landing exactly in the middle of the target.  
  
He looked back at the pack and his alpha. They still looked surprised but also proud of him. That was good enough for Stiles.  
  
“Tell the pups to not listen. We’ve got something to talk about, Sourwolf.”  
  
Stiles didn’t wait and went into the Hale house and into Derek’s bedroom. He knew that Derek was following him.  
As soon as they were there Stiles turned around and looked at the wolf. “Now that you know that I can protect myself and you don’t have to worry about me anymore. Can you please pull your head out of your ass and admit that we are mates?”  
  
Stiles loved the satisfaction of seeing the utter shock on his mates face.  
“What? How? When? How?”  
“I’m not an idiot Derek. I researched everything there was on wolves when Scott was first turned. I read the bestiary. I know that you wanted me for a long time. I know that you had feelings for me for a long time. And I also know how you changed since I’ve turned 18. That’s when a humans sent settles, right? That day you knew. You knew that I was your mate.  
How did your wolf react, Derek? Did it want to touch me? To lick me? Did it want to claim me?”  
  
Derek crossed the distance between them and slammed Stiles into a wall. Stiles couldn’t hide the huge grin that spread on his face. Derek has always loved to through him into a wall.  
Derek looked at his mate for a second and then claimed Stiles lips. Finally. He could feel his wolf howl inside him. He was finally touching Stiles. Touching him the way he always wanted to. He was kissing him. Liking into him.  
  
The kiss between the two mates was hot and wet and filthy. They were pulling at each other to get closer, to feel more, and to touch more.  
Stiles pulled away slightly and bared his neck to his alpha, his mate. “Give me the mark. I want to be your mate. Mark me, so that everyone will now that I’m yours.”  
He heard the rumble in the wolf’s body and only seconds later Derek was licking the bared spot on Stiles throat and then he was biting the mates mark into Stiles flesh.  
The wolf finally settled in Derek. It screamed mine mine mine. Matematematemineminemineforevermine.  
  
Stiles could feel it. He could feel his position in the pack changing. He was now the mate of the alpha. In a higher position than all of his pups. Well, all of them except Scott.  
  
They continued kissing until both of them had to come up for air.  
  
“I have to do something before we continue.” Derek growled lightly. Which only earned him a smirk from his mate and a quick peck on the lips. “Come”  
  
They walked outside where the pups were lying on the grass in a big puppy pile. All of them touching each other in some way or the other, scent marking each other after the trainings session.  
They turned their gazes at Stiles and Derek. Stiles knew they hadn’t listed in. They would never defy their alpha.  
  
“Leave.”, Stiles said and he could see how the eyes of his pups grew bigger and they all quickly stood up and stepped back. Away from the house.  
“What’s going on?” Erica said. “Why do you feel like an alpha?”  
Stiles showed them their neck. “Alphas mate, my puppies. Your parents need to have some alone time. You can come back tomorrow. Quick hugs before you go. Then hush hush.”  
  
Every one of them quickly approached Derek and Stiles giving them each a hug and scent marking them and then they quickly took their bags and ran to their cars and drove away. The fact that the hierarchy in the pack had changed slowly sinking in.  
  
A mate was rare these days. And they all knew it.  
  
While Stiles was watching them drive away he could here Derek laugh behind him and then he could feel his mate’s hands on his body.  
“This is going to be so much fun.” Stiles chuckled slightly and turned around. Now facing Derek.  
“Just so you know Derek. I know that your wolf wants to claim me. And I am so up for that. We’ve waited long enough. You can claim me tonight. Fuck me just the way you want to. But tomorrow. Tomorrow I’m going to claim you.”  
  
The red came back into the alphas eyes and then there lips where on each other and they were quickly walking back into the house.  
They both knew they wouldn’t make it back into the bedroom. At least not the first time.


End file.
